HELL ON ICE: the story of the 2008 ice storm
by spin-doctor
Summary: This is a story based off of New England's 2008 ice storm. What would have happened if N.D. was there? find out in the only fic to have a writer who was a witness to the event write about it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! RACHEL\OC; QUINN\EMMA
1. Chapter 1: Boston

HELL ON ICE: the storm of 2008

NOTE: this story is based off the terrible ice storm in the New England area back in 2008. This is what would have happened of New Directions was there. I have personally witnessed the hell that happened that day. This is the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: from Boston with notes

* * *

Matt slowly rose from his chair and grabbed a gallon can of beer. such was the life he now enjoyed- 25 years later after the storm.

However- unlike finn and his wife in another universe; this was really really deadly. It near killed him; and well; let's just say everything else.

"hey Rach- I got to run over to the network and get a few more reads of that script some kid sent me..."

"sure. don't kill your self. after all- the kids still need you to buy them the white house."

"I told you- I already bought it" he said sarcastically

He then exited.

Later; as he was putting his kids to bed....

"Dad; tell us a story" they asked

"which one?"

"a new one."

"yeah- a real good one."

"would you like me to tell you about how your mother and I survived the ice storm of '08?"

"sure."

So he thought back to the days during the ice storm...

* * *

"so Will- why are we up in N.E.?" asked Emma (who; for the sake of this story is his wife.)

"vacation." said Will

"and you brought ND along?"

"yeah- I have a friend they will want to meet."

"Adam? Anthony? the rest of RENT? who is it?"

"A old friend who's married to an old student of mine."

"he... I know who he is! Matt?"

"didn't he....?" asked Artie

"they aren't married yet. take a year or two before they all meet up in a time rip with the chipmunks; who are old friends of his." said Will

"we met him!" said Quinn

"why the hell is she here?" asked Puck

"they said that Matt knew this man who would tell you about the B-A-B-Y that you two pocreated." said Emma

"who? Will Raymer?" said Artie

"Yup." said Will

So- as they left Logan (airport); they herd a voice.

"Quinn; did you and Puck pocreate on the plane? I see jizz!" yelled Matt; a young 13 year old kid with facial hair

"no- that's...." said Quinn

"from Emma." said Rachel

"Baby!" said Matt

"do you know each other?" asked Quinn

"let me answer that by sing you a little something a little something you may remember.

_I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet Im still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander  
Im keeping you in sight  
Youre a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
Ive been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that Im following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

_And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight  
Youre a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._" said Matt; upon singing the last line he pulled out a black box

"does this answer the question?" Matt asked

"he... not for years... after the disaster... the ice storm... what the hell...." said Raymer

"Rachel- I have always been one to be selfish. I will admit that. But when I found out that I would have to lose you to save you in the future- I decided to do this now- with as many witness as I can get so I can't get myself out of this at the past minuet. I want to share my life- and our kids with you. The kids need me- and you too; I hope. So- what I mean to say is;

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you._

Baby- will you take me with all your heart, soul, and knowledge that the road a head is going to be rough. With kids on the way as we speak- and not to mention that we live on difernet ends of the US; we have to make this work. The kids- they need us together. I don't want to end up like our firned turned lesbo Quinn and her "baby daddy- but really though I lied and said it was someone else" Puck. So- what I have meant  
to say is; remember what got you here- at this moment when we'll be telling our kids in years future; a hot bod- great voice and damn good sex!"

They all stared at him.

"baby- marry me and I'll tell you what would have happened. what could have... what did not. marry me; eh?"

"hell yeah!" she said

"so Matt- any idea..." said Will

"shhhh. She doesn't know. we haven;t gotten that far yet. she won't know for a few months after the time rift. But I forgot and we did. so- the April time line will fade until it doesn't exist." said Matt

"did you or not?" Emma asked

"it's complicated, eh?" said Matt

"why does he say eh?" asked Emma

"he's Canadian. with any luck the kids will say it too." said Will

"wait- they..."

"I guess so- since I see the bump."

"wait- the best singer in the club...got knocked up by one of the best people in the world. damn they'll have great kids." said Emma REALLY LOUD

"You know?" asked Matt

"I'll tell her something crazy so you can hold on to at least some shred of life."said Will

"guess it's time to get going." said Emma

So they all piled in to Matt's car; and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2: Lesbians sex and ice

CHAPTER 2: the ice

"daddy; tell us more!" said Hayley

"yeah- tell us!" said Josh

"fine." said Matt

His wife entered.

"what story tonight?" Rachel asked

"the story of the ice storm."

"damn that was..."

"25 years ago."

"your mother and I had just found out about..."

They ventered forth.

They got to the hotel all right.

Later that night they herd cracking. Finn thought it was Quinn doing Mercedes. Will thought it was Matt and Rachel having "fun". Matt thought it was Emma trying to get herself off to lesbian porn. But it was none of those.

It was the ice.

At about three AM Matt knocked on Will and Emma's room to find Quinn and Emma having sex.

"the ice. it's freezing. Get in the truck." he said

He found similar things happening at every room; but they all got in the truck.

The truck sped down the road. Right as they got out of the path of the tree: a loud CRACK was herd and the tree fell down on the hotel.

"ok- what the fuck do we do?" asked Emma

"get somewhere and wait. If we ever should seperate and you need help; just say: DAMN YOU GOD OF KNOCK-UPS!" said vMatt

"ok..." they all said

Suddenly- a 10 foot tall tree came on the road.

They had no choice. They had to run.

They ran many miles to the house.

They closed the door- only to find that the roof was going to cave in.

"head to the basement!" Will yelled

They all go down there. But Quinn had this look in her eyes; like she was going to kill someone.

She started to slit herself with a kinfe- but Matt took it away.

"THERE WILL BE NO FUCKING FUNERALS ON MY WATCH!" he yelled

He noticed that Quinn seemed to be pushing something out of her anus.

"wait- no wait- that's crap- no wait THAT'S A FUCKING BABY COVERED IN CRAP!"

So he was able to save Quinn but not the kid.

The took a knife and slit Puck's neck; who then slit her neck.

The first two deaths.

"if we make it out alive... Matt- you're in."

"thank you. BUT WATCH OUT!"

He moved Will out of the way... But he herd these voices.

MAUREEN  
It's times like these I really appreciate - Mark! Dear, I'm so glad  
you're here! Honey, baby! You've lost some weight...I mean you've  
always looked great.

MARK  
I try Maureen.

MAUREEN  
Back when we used to date.

MARK  
You lie Maureen.

MAREEN  
Now let's not get irate.

MARK  
Why Maureen?

MAUREEN  
Joanne ran for the cable but of course she's late.

MARK  
I don't know why I even try Maureen.

MAUREEN  
My samples won't delay, but the cable...

MARK  
There's another way! Say something, anything!

MAUREEN  
Test 1-2-1-2-3

MARK  
Anything but that. Tell me what it's like

MAUREEN  
What?

MARK  
With a girl - tell me what it's like for a girl and a girl.

MAUREEN  
No way!

MARK  
Tell me - or I walk away.

MAUREEN  
It's amazing!

MARK  
Who's on top? Who wears the pants? Who leads when you dance? Give me  
one more chance Maureen! This is just a phase like girls and horses!  
And you never even wore flannel shirts! You'll get over it!

MAUREEN  
How's it going?

MARK  
Not good - I'm depressed.

MAUREEN  
I meant the sampler.

MARK  
I'm adapting - repatching!

MAUREEN  
Thank God! You're the best!

MARK  
Ha!

MAUREEN  
Don't be depressed! Tell me how you've been!

MARK  
Why?

MAUREEN  
Cause I care - tell me how you've been! God time flies!

MARK  
Don't patronize!

MAUREEN  
Tell me! We used to be friends!

MARK  
I'm lonely, bored, and horny!!!

MAUREEN  
Is there no one new? You need a mate! It's not too late! Have you even  
had one date?  
Boy, you just need some time then you'll be fine Mark! Anyway! I  
treated you like dirt. You'll get over it! Just remember what you  
hate about me! Though it may be hard.

MARK  
How can you be so content without me? How can you disregard all we  
had?

MAUREEN  
Dysfunction!

MARK  
All we said?

MAUREEN  
I'm over men!

MARK  
All we did!

MAUREEN  
I slept around!

MARK  
And you will again! Tell me what you'll do!

MAUREEN  
When?

MARK  
When you're bored! Tell me what you'll do when you tire of girls!

MAUREEN  
I wont!

MARK  
I'll tell you - you'll run back to me!

MAUREEN  
Your fantasy!

MARK  
You always do!

MAUREEN  
Don't hold your breath!

MARK  
I know your kind! Always change your mind!

MAUREEN  
Don't be so blind! Can't you see? All my life I've known who I was  
meant to be!

MARK  
But you never even liked KD Lang!

MAUREEN/MARK  
You'll get over it!

MARK  
This is just a fad that will fade! You'll get over it!

MAUREEN  
You just need to get laid! You'll get over it! In time we'll laugh  
about this! You'll get over it!

MARK  
In time you'll beg for my kiss!

MAUREEN  
Don't bet on it!

MARK  
Try it now!

MAUREEN  
You'll get over it!

("You'll get over it" echoes)

Grrr!

MARK  
I call this cause for hope!

MAUREEN  
I would call this platonic - don't grope!!! Honey! You're back! Uh - we're patched.

But the voices were Quinn and Puck.

"wow. they sang a song from rent's 1994 workshop!" said Emma

Quinn stumbled back with Puck.

She pulled Emma aside.

ANGEL  
Alone at last...

COLLINS  
He'll be back, I guarantee.

ANGEL  
I've been hearing violins all night!

COLLINS  
Anything to do with me? Are we a thing?

ANGEL  
Darling... we're everything!

Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover -- I'll cover you

COLLINS  
Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage  
To lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there -- I'll cover you

BOTH  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life -- be my life

(They do a short dance.)

Just slip me on  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever -- whatever -- I'll be your coat

ANGEL  
You'll be my king  
And I'll be your castle

COLLINS  
No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat

BOTH  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life -- all my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

COLLINS  
So with a thousand  
sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you

When you're worn  
out and tired

When your heart has expired  
ANGEL

If you're cold  
And you're lonely

You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you

BOTH  
Oh lover I'll cover you  
Oh lover I'll cover you

"what the hell? my wife having a lesbian affair... WITH MY STUDENT!" said Will

"chill. it's not like Quinns got a dick along with the usual." said Matt

"she does." said Puck

"and... well; is it...um...good?" asked Matt

"It's a hell of a lot better then other girls." said Puck

"and so you admit that you procreated with her?"

"yes."

"dude."

"she...you..Emma?"

"at the same time."

"oh my god. Will is going to be so FUCKING PISSED!"

Will walked over.

"Matt- did Puck admit that my wife had sex with my student and him?" asked Will

Matt looked at Puck.

"yes he did."

"oh god."

"so what now?"

"I guess... we'll talk about it and try to survive."

"ok. BTW: I need you to kill someone."

"who?"

"the fetus the lesbian delivered."

"why?"

"it's complited"  
But Will insted looked upon Quinn and Emma's make out.

"Daddy? why are there lesbians in the story?" asked Hayley

"just because there were" said Rachel

"ok kids- bed. More tomorrow." said Matt


	3. Chapter 3: Proof Positive

After a long day at work-directing GLEE 2.0 was hard work you know- he could not wait to tell the next part of the story. But this way the real odd part- in which someone nearly died- a lot of lesbian stuff- and a crazy ammount of suspence.

"tell us the rest of the story!" said Vanessa

"yes do please tell us father!" said Zac

(The kids are named BTW: Zac Efron\Vanessa Hudgens from HSM ; and Hayley Williams\Josh Farro- from Paramore; All good friends of Matt)

"ok- so I had just walked over to your mother- having just discovered that um..."

"how the hell can we put it?" asked Rachel

"you had sex?" said Josh

"I guess you could put it that way..." said Matt

"so then- as we..."

* * *

Matt moved over tward Rachel

"what the hell is going on?" asked Matt to Will

"proof positive. she's got the bump." said Will

"god."

"hey- I know what we should sing!" said Raymer

"what?" asked Puck

"THE FUCK SONG!" said Matt

"Ohhhhh

FUCK

FUCK

TOW TRUCK FUCK!  
GO FUCK YOUR SELF

I FUCKED MYSELF AND I LIKED IT!

OH FUCK FUCK FUCK

GO AND HACK A FUCK

DON'T GIVE A FUCK

FUCK FUCK FUCK!

I KNOCKED MY GF UP

OH FUCK FUCK FUCK

YES I KNOCKED HER UP

OH FUCK

OH FUCK

OHHHHHHHH FUCK

THAT'S WHAT I DO TO MYSELF

'CAUSE I KNOCKED RACHEL UP!

OH FUCK!" said Matt

They all started an him durring the last verse.

"you...had...sex...with...Rachel...the...biggest...slut...in...all...of...Lima?" asked Artie

"guess so- since the test was positive." said Matt

Rachel was off to the side crying.

Even quinn looked at him like he was the biggest bitch ever.

So- then Quinn walked over to Emma.

"hey." Quinn said

"hey" said Emma

"I meant every word from yesterday" she said

"I know you did."

"um,...is Will pissed?"

"he was an ass anyway."

"I know."

"I think I found my one true love."

"I don't care what the fuck anyone thinks."

"Are we a thing?"

"I've been hearing Violins all day-and whenever I get near you- I go pale. So I guess"

"that's a yes?"

"hell yeah."

They then kiss in full view of everyone.

"what now?"

"I have a few drugs we can use"

"sure. what the fuck."

So they then proceeded to get high.

"what the hell? Quinn and Emma getting high?" said Matt

"I'm so high I think I could fly!" yelled Emma

"let's make out for the hell of it." said Quinn

"fuck yeah!" said Quinn

So they did- and they got naked.

"Will- your wife is hot!" yelled Puck

Will slapped Puck.

"PUCK- YOU'RE BIFRIEND IS HOT! look at those boobs...." said Matt

Puck slapped Matt.

"hey Matt- want to- get it on?"

"did I do a good job in rent?"

"HELL YEAH!"

So they got naked- and started having sex.

"MATT- YOUR GF IS HOT!" yelled Will

Matt slapped Will.

Soon Emma and Quinn were done.

Butt Matt and Rachel kept going...and going...and going.

"how long does sex with you two last?" asked Emma

"Two days minimum. no stopping." said Rachel

They stopped just as they herd a loud bang!


	4. Chapter 4: kids

"so what now?" asked Matt

"any songs as a metaphor for sex?" asked Rachel

"let me see- there's contact..." said Matt

"oh what the fuck; let's do it."

GROUP A  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red-Heat  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red Heat  
Please Don't Stop Please  
Please Don't Stop Stop  
Stop Stop Stop Don't  
Please Please Please Please  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet  
-Wet-Wet-Wet-Red-Heat  
-Sticky-Licky-Trickle-Tickle  
-Steamy-Creamy-Stroking-Soaking

GROUP B  
-Hot-Hot-Hot-Sweat-Sweet-Wet-Wet-Wet-  
Red-Heat

COLLINS  
Touch

MAUREEN  
Taste!

MIMI  
Deep!

COLLINS  
Dark!

MAUREEN  
Kiss!

COLLINS  
Beg!

MIMI  
Slap!

MIMI, MAUREEN & COLLINS  
Fear!

COLLINS  
Thick!

COLLINS, MIMI & MAUREEN  
Red, Red  
Red, Red,  
Red, Red - Please

MAUREEN  
Harder

ANGEL  
Faster

MAUREEN  
Wetter

MIMI  
Bastard!

COLLINS  
You Whore!

MAUREEN  
You Cannibal!

MIMI & ANGEL  
More!

MAUREEN  
You Animal!

MAUREEN, COLLINS & MIMI  
Fluid No Fluid No Contact Yes  
No Contact

ALL  
Fire Fire Burn-Burn Yes!  
No Latex Rubber Rubber  
Fire Latex Rubber Latex Bummer  
Lover Bummer

ANGEL  
Take Me  
Take Me

Today For You  
Tomorrow For Me  
Today Me

Tomorrow You  
Tomorrow You  
Love  
You  
Love You  
I Love  
You I Love  
You!

Take Me  
Take Me  
I Love You

ROGER'S VOICE  
Um

JOANNE'S VOICE  
Wait

MIMI'S VOICE  
Slipped

COLLINS' VOICE  
Shit

JOANNE'S VOICE  
Ow!

ROGER'S VOICE  
Where'd It Go?

MIMI'S VOICE  
Safe

COLLINS' VOICE  
Damn

MAUREEN'S VOICE  
I Think I Missed  
Don't Get Pissed

ALL  
It Was Bad For Me - Was It Bad For You?

JOANNE  
It's Over

MAUREEN  
It's Over

ROGER  
It's Over

MIMI  
It's Over

COLLINS  
It's Over

"now what?" asked Rachel

"um...play twister?" said Matt

"YAY! ANOTHER WAY TO HAVE SEX!"

So they did.

They herd the building collapse above them...

Then everything went dark.

* * *

"um- so what happens next?" asked Zac

"let's just say... we have to edit it for you." Matt

"yes we do. now your father and I are going to do some pocreation on live TV- so sleep." said Rachel

They then left.

"TURN ON THE TV!" yelled Vanessa

"wow- mom's hot...." said Hayley

"LET'S ALL HAVE SEX" said Josh

"AMEN!" said Zac

So they did.

When Matt and Rachel came home and discovered what had happened- they were PISSED!

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FUCK?"

"cause we wanted to"

"great; rach; we've failed as parents...I am not a well man. Call Harry and tell him to set up the funeral..."

They promptly left.

The kids fell asleep; listening to GLEE 2.0 (their equal of our glee.).

"Dad said he's on one of these tracks." said Hayley

"try track 3. Imagine." said Zac

"wasn't that by some dude back 75 years ago?" asked Vanessa

"yeah. I forget the name of him though." said Josh

They pressed Play.

_Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today_

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace_

_You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world_

_You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one_

"that was good. try the next track. Track number 4; Kids." said Josh

"wasn't that in the broadway show that Dad was in year ago; then he got discovered and married our mother?" asked Hayley

"I think so- but they went farther back then that. way back to the chipmunks in the 2000's." said Zac

"Over 25 years ago..." said Vanessa

"god- I wonder what they looked like then." said Zac

"let's play one more song then find out." said Josh

They pressed play.

_Kids!  
I don't know what's wrong with these kids today!  
Kids!  
Who can understand anything they say?  
Kids!  
They a disobedient, disrespectful oafs!  
Noisy, crazy, dirty, lazy, loafers!  
While we're on the subject:  
Kids!  
You can talk and talk till your face is blue!  
Kids!  
But they still just do what they want to do!  
Why can't they be like we were,  
Perfect in every way?  
What's the matter with kids today?  
Kids!  
I've tried to raise him the best I could  
Kids! Kids!  
Laughing, singing, dancing, grinning, morons!  
And while we're on the subject!  
Kids! They are just impossible to control!  
Kids! With their awful clothes and their rock an' roll!  
Why can't they dance like we did  
What's wrong with Sammy Caine?  
What's the matter with kids today!_

The song ended.

Zac took out a time port.

"using this- we can travel back to the time of the ice storm. And tell our parents about the future. Take the photo album!" said Josh

"Dad invented this?" asked Hayley

"when he needed to travel between dimensions he said the name- the date- and time and the place and he was off. can sit all of TTTREFS very well." said Zac

"TTT-WHAT?" asked Vanessa

"TimeTravelingTimeReplacementE-V-I-LFighting-Squad. an old group that fought E-V-I-L when Dad was younger. he had the time of his life. had a hell of alot of death- but he always won in the end. His last adventure was when he married Mom. Or so he said." said Zac

"really?" asked Hayley

"Yeah, sounds like dad was a bit of a whore in his day." said Josh

They pressed the time and date and place in the time port.

And they were off.


	5. Chapter 5: the future on my mind

They were in the past.

"so THIS is where Mom and Dad had their week long fuck session..." said Zac

"it sure is ugly" said Hayley

"look! there's dad!" said Josh

"let's go up to him!" said Vanessa

So they walked up to him.

Matt turned around.

"hi kids." said Matt

"He knows we exist. Must have visited the future; the other one where he goes physco and kills a billion and Ian shoots mom- and Aunt April." said Zac

"I know all of that. your mother is over there." Matt said- pointing to Rachel

"how do you know we exist?" asked Hayley

"easy. I left a text tuned to the time port- and when it was tuned to the date- time- and place of the ice storm- it would give me a text." said Matt

"so- did you expect us to look like this?" asked Vanessa

"I never expected my daughters to be so damn hot." said Matt

He laughed.

"does mom know we exist?" asked Josh

"she thinks it's just a hysterical." said Matt

"really?" asked Vanessa

"really. Now- boys- your mother will think you are hot- Quinn and Emma will want you girls. don't try ANYTHING. I at least have SOME kind of self control." said Matt

Rachel looked over at Matt.

She walked over.

"Rachel- our kids have come to the past!" said Matt

She screamed- and then fainted.


	6. Chapter 6: in the middle of things

CHAPTER 6: in medius res

So; back in the future...

"Rachel- get up- my past self send me a text. the kids are there; back DURRING THE ICE STORM IN THE BASEMENT! AND THEY ARE HAVING SEX!" yelled Matt

She woke up.

"I DID NOT HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT?" she asked

Matt nodded.

"**EGO viator sursum meus universus fucking vita!**" said Matt

"what?" asked Rachel

"**I traveler upwards my combined in one fucking life!**"

"what?"

"ever since I knocked you up- my life went down the shitter. Ever since...he died."

"who?"

"our other child."

FLASHBACK

"Hey! I said I didn't want you on these premises and I meant it! What do you think? We give hand outs here?" said the minister

"Is that any way to send a boy to meet his maker? They should have known we couldn't pay the undertaker." said Rachel

"What happened to rest in peace?" said Matt

"It's true! And they wouldn't even take an IOU. I give up!" said Rachel

END FLASHBACK

"We have to get to them! I DON'T WANT TO KNOCK UP MY OWN KIDS!" said Matt

"HELL NO!" said Rachel

So they took the other time port.

Back in the past- they all had just finished having sex.

Suddenly- Quinn started to convulse.

Emma ran over to her.

"come on Quinn- don't die. oh shit." said Emma

"what?" asked Quinn; in a faint voice

"I just realized..."

"what?"

"Time flies- love dies- but I die without you."

"I die with you."

"goodbye baby. rest in peace."

AT the exact moment when Quinn was about to die- Mat and Rachel came in from the time port

"MATT!" Yelled Rachel

"WHAT?" he yelled

"QUINN- SHE's..." said Emma

"she's dying." said Hayley

"you're hot in the past dad." said Vanessa

"LOL- same here mom" said Zac

"amen. Now someone get a song on right now. I'll need open road." said Matt

"but dad- that's never been tried..." said Josh

"sometimes- we have to take a chance. I don't want Emma to end up like we nearly did. Poor Jon..." said Matt

"who's Jon?" asked Emma

"our- other child. back after the last adventure... he died a few days after birth." said Rachel

Matt started to cry.

"his name was Jon. As in Jon larson?" said Will

"one and the same." said Matt

"so- you think we could revive... and revive....if we sing..." said Will

"Will! YOU ARE A FUCKING GEINUS!" said Matt

"What?" asked past Rachel

"sing open road- then try seasons- and then without you. end with Finale B. should revive Jon and Quinn." said Raymer

MATT

Open road....  
Why does love erode?  
Get away- you can't stay away!  
Look away from the mirror now-  
look straight out ahead, that's how.  
But how can you let her go?  
Let her go....  
No, you can't her can't save the world-  
better save your heart.  
Start to close the door.... look for open road.  
Open road....  
Why can't I crack love's code?  
Time to fly.... no time to say goodbye.  
Goodbye!  
Just try to forget her face-  
just get yourself in the race.  
There's a place that you have to go, have to go.  
No, you can't heal their pain-  
better heal your heart.  
Start your motor up, take up open road.  
There's a hit and run cat on the highway.  
Another cat sits saying a prayer.  
I swear as I pass she's glaring my way.  
Where did my love go, cry her eyes!  
Where did my love go?

Where did my love go?  
No, you can't forget her eyes,  
but still protect your heart.  
As you start for home- breathe it in and slow.  
You don't have to go if your heart is open....  
your heart is open.... your heart is open road!

525,600 minutes.  
525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love?  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love.  
Seasons of love.

MATT  
525,600 minutes!  
525,000 journeys to plan.  
525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?

RACHEL  
In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?

Company:  
It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.  
To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.  
Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love!  
Seasons of love.

"HELL; this ain't working. throwing orgie inducing your eyes." said Matt

"ARE YOU SURE?" asked Will

"I'd do anything to get my son back." said Matt

Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes

There is no future  
There is no past

ROGER  
Thank God this  
Moment's no the last

MIMI & ROGER  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or  
Life is yours to miss

ALL  
No other road no other way  
No day but today

WOMEN  
I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal

MEN  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare

WOMEN  
Is just to be  
Without  
You  
The hand gropes  
The ear hers  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone

MEN  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way

WOMEN  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you

MEN  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today

ALL  
NO DAY BUT TODAY!!

They all held their breath....

And in the arms of Matt was a boy- and Quinn sat up.


	7. Chapter 7: family ties

Chapter 7: Family ties

"so what happens next?" asked Will

"I say...let's just try to wait. I need this time..." said Matt

Jon aged up to the same age as the rest of the kids.

"where the fuck am I?" he asked

"He said his first coherient sentence! and swear! YAAY!" yelled Rachel

"did he just ask where the fuck he is?" asked Matt

"I think so." said Hayley

Suddenly there was a scream.

6 small bodies ran down what has left of the steps.

They had been rescued by the chipmunks.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" yelled Rachel

The chipmunks entered.

"hey man!" Alvin yelled

"hey Al! how's Harry and Kim and Randolf and Doris since the race in the future?" asked Matt

"good. they said it was good that the Goverment gave us all each a billion per year." said Brittney

"My friend the author hasn't done the end of it yet- so SHUT UP!" said Matt

"hey look! Jon! my god! you're a spitting image of Larson." said Simon

"we revived him as we revived Quinn." said Emma

"Matt-your son looks like me; and that's the damn truth" said a voice

Suddenly- Jon Larson entered.

"oh my god." said Will

"Matt- meet Jon larson. The man who you soon will bring back from the dead.." said Raymer

"hello." said Matt

"you're stuck here?" he asked

Matt smiled.

Rachel hugged Matt.

"are they a thing?" asked Jon

"let them express the words that you wrote the express it:" said Matt

"We'll never be that desperate." said Quinn

"You'll never have to be!" said Emma

"I've been hearing violins all night!" said Quinn

"Anything to do with me? Are we a thing?" asked Emma

"Darling... we're everything!" said Quinn

Jon took out his guitar and began to play.

QUINN

Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
WIth one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you

Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

BOTH  
I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life

Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat

QUINN  
You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle

EMMA  
No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat

BOTH  
I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

COLLINS  
So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you  
, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
When you're worn out and  
tired,When your heart has expired

ANGEL (At the same time as COLLINS)  
If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

BOTH  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you...

Jon stood up and clapped.

"Matt- I hear you can do a pretty good open road." said Jon

"yes sir. you want to hear it?" asked Matt

"get it on man!"

MATT

Open road....  
Why does love erode?  
Get away- you can't stay away!  
Look away from the mirror now-  
look straight out ahead, that's how.  
But how can you let her go?  
Let her go....  
No, you can't her can't save the world-  
better save your heart.  
Start to close the door.... look for open road.  
Open road....  
Why can't I crack love's code?  
Time to fly.... no time to say goodbye.  
Goodbye!  
Just try to forget her face-  
just get yourself in the race.  
There's a place that you have to go, have to go.  
No, you can't heal their pain-  
better heal your heart.  
Start your motor up, take up open road.  
There's a hit and run cat on the highway.  
Another cat sits saying a prayer.  
I swear as I pass she's glaring my way.  
Where did my love go, cry her eyes!  
Where did my love go?

Where did my love go?  
No, you can't forget her eyes,  
but still protect your heart.  
As you start for home- breathe it in and slow.  
You don't have to go if your heart is open....  
your heart is open.... your heart is open road!

"anyway to get out of here?" asked Jon

"we could try to sing!" said Matt

"seasons. then finale B." said Matt; Rachel and John at the same time

ALL

525,600 minutes.  
525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes- how do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes- how do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love?  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love.  
Seasons of love.

MATT  
525,600 minutes!  
525,000 journeys to plan.  
525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?

RACHEL  
In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?  
In bridges he burned, or the way that she died?

Company:  
It's time now to sing out, although it's not the end.  
To celebrate, remember a year in the life of a friend.  
Remember the love! Remember the love! Remember the love!  
Measure in love.  
Seasons of love!  
Seasons of love.

"HELL; this ain't working. throwing orgie inducing your eyes." said Matt

"ARE YOU SURE?" asked JON

"I'd do anything to get out." said Matt

Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes

There is no future  
There is no past

ROGER  
Thank God this  
Moment's no the last

MIMI & ROGER  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or  
Life is yours to miss

ALL  
No other road no other way  
No day but today

WOMEN  
I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal

MEN  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare

WOMEN  
Is just to be  
Without  
You  
The hand gropes  
The ear hers  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone

MEN  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way

WOMEN  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you

MEN  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today

ALL  
NO DAY BUT TODAY!!

Suddenly there was a white light...


End file.
